


Knowledge is Power

by Nekko



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Butt Slapping, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, G!P, G!P Nicole Haught, GNC Character, GP Nicole, Interpret that as you want, It's canon now xDDDD, Jealousy, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Nicole Haught is a daddy, Oral Sex, Penetration from behind, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Nicole Haught, Teacher Waverly Earp, this is not an ABO story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko
Summary: Nicole Haught had her whole life turned upside down the moment she met Waverly Earp. She was everything Nicole ever wanted in a partner; beautiful, smart, independent, and a bubbly personality that fills her with infinite joy whenever she sees her smile.The only problem is, Waverly only just ended a 7 years relationship with one Champ Hardy, coach of the University of Purgatory’s hockey team. Not wanting to become a rebound, Nicole is keeping Waverly on her toes. The question is, for how long?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 343





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> First of all, I want to dedicate this story to a very talented Earper that offered to draw the amazing fanart at the end of this page. You guys can check out her other works on her instagram: [duhhappens](https://www.instagram.com/duhhappens/)  
> Secondly, I have to thank all of my friends on a certain Discord channel for showing me what a community feels like and what amazing things it can do when it is united. You guys rock!  
> Thirdly, please read the tags! People that have read my other stories know I like portraying Nicole as a GNC character. The way you interpret that, is up to you. This is my signature as a writer at this point. You have been warned.  
> Lastly, a round of applauses to my beta readers and editors: [Sahma96](https://twitter.com/SahraMAndersen) and [mysteriousinvalue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousinvalue/profile).
> 
> That being said, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Happy reading!

Nicole Haught had her whole life turned upside down the moment she met Waverly Earp. A beautiful, smart, independent, and bubbly fellow teacher that just so happened to work in the same establishment as her. On top of everything, she was modest – she wasn’t even aware of how clever and gorgeous she was – and Nicole wished she could see herself through her eyes. Waverly was everything she ever wanted in a partner. 

A few weeks into her new job as a biology teacher, she hears two other colleagues gossip about Waverly’s breakup with one Champ Hardy, coach of the University of Purgatory’s hockey team. Apparently, they knew each other ever since high school and have been dating since, till just a few days ago. She didn’t know if her heart jumped into her chest because she was now single or because that probably meant she was straight.

It didn’t take long to find out that not only was she interested in women, but she was specifically interested in her. Nicole noticed lingering looks and the excuses she made to talk to her; not to mention the way she touched her arm at any chance she got. She was shamelessly flirting with her and all Nicole had to do was just ask her out. She wanted to do it so badly, it hurt.

But Waverly was freshly out of a relationship.

It wouldn’t have been right to pursue someone that just ended a 7 years relationship. That’s what she told herself, at least. 

Another month slipped by and she was having a hard time keeping her feelings in check. She didn’t reject Waverly’s advances, but she was cautious with the amount of attention she was giving back. Waverly, however, was insistent; not at all thrown back by Nicole’s obvious hesitancy. On the contrary, it seemed that the history teacher was hellbent on getting Nicole to finally make a move. When that didn’t happen, Nicole sensed Waverly’s frustration and finally gave in to the temptation.

They found themselves at a bar in the middle of November, in what people would call a “team-building”, but everyone knew it was an excuse to go out, drink, and maybe even hookup if they were lucky. All evening they sat next to each other while they talked and exchanged small touches. Waverly would shyly brush Nicole’s hair and arms while Nicole confidently squeezed one of her thighs.

It was a game they both enjoyed, but none dared put an end to it.

Nicole could see the moment Waverly made up her mind and reached for Nicole’s hand. Waverly took the hand and held it tight as she got up off her chair and whispered loud enough so only Nicole could hear her. 

“Come with me,” Waverly paused. “For a little bit,” she said sweetly with a glint in her eye that made Nicole shiver.

Nicole nodded and gulped as she followed the brunette into a bathroom stall. Waverly closed the door behind them and grabbed Nicole’s neck to pull her closer to her body. She leaned up and kissed the redhead with urgency like she had been denied her favorite dessert, and now she could finally indulge in her pleasure.

Nicole placed her hands on her waist and pushed her against the door, once she snapped out of the initial shock. She didn’t know why she was so surprised in the first place. She was well aware where all that flirting might lead, but the plethora of sensations that Waverly made her feel was unexpected. The softness of her lips combined with the immediacy in her movements made her realize that Waverly was not only sweet but fierce as well.

A hurricane that Nicole welcomed in her life with open arms.

Waverly gasped as her back hit the door. It didn’t take her long to find Nicole’s mouth again and resume their rather passionate activity. Their kisses were anything but gentle; both women finally letting go of all their frustrations that accumulated in the past months. Waverly parted her lips as soon as she felt Nicole’s tongue teasing her, asking her to deepen their connection further.

It didn’t take long for Waverly to grab the waves of red hair and keep her lover as close as possible, tugging whenever Nicole sucked on her bottom lip. The other hand was roaming Nicole’s front, desperate to feel as much as she could in their current position. Nicole broke their kiss, only to place other hungry kisses on her jaw, neck, and then collarbone as her fingers deftly unbuttoned Waverly’s shirt and moved her bra out of the way.

Once the redhead had access to the skin of Waverly’s breasts, she took a hard nub into her mouth and sucked greedily all the while, Waverly scratched Nicole’s neck and scalp in an attempt to tell her, she was doing something right. Waverly could feel her arousal gathering at her core and whimpered when a skilled hand massaged her other breast.

Chills ran all over Nicole’s body whenever she felt and heard Waverly’s moans. She groaned when the short woman tugged her hair especially hard, a sign to get the redhead’s lips back on hers. Nicole abandoned Waverly’s breast and kissed her again, but this time without the same tenacity.

When Nicole broke their kiss to look at Waverly, they were both panting messes. She looked her in the eyes, searching for an answer to a question she hadn't even asked.

“Are you sure?” Nicole eventually said in a low, husky voice.

“Yes!” was Waverly’s only answer before she started moaning her pleasure to the ceiling as Nicole fell onto her knees, hunched up her dress, and dove into her wet core.

_Waverly is not wearing panties._

Nicole’s tongue lashed Waverly’s sensitive bud, alternating long hard strokes with slower and shorter ones. She teased the woman by softly circling it for some time, then she would suck like there was nothing more important at that moment. Waverly pulled the redhead tighter against her, trying to convey her need for more than just clitoral stimulation. 

Nicole understood and immediately traced one hand towards her entrance, but not before caressing her thigh and her ass cheeks, eliciting jolts from the shorter woman. Her touch made Waverly feel sparks and the brunette sucked in a sharp breath when _finally_ Nicole decided to gather Waverly’s wetness on two of her fingers. Nicole’s chin was glistening with Waverly’s arousal when she got up to meet Waverly’s eyes again.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Nicole gasped, lust evident in her gaze.

“Be my guest,” Waverly answered, whimpering in anticipation.

A small gasp escaped Waverly’s mouth once Nicole inserted a finger followed by a moan as the redhead grabbed one of her legs and placed it around her waist; an action that helped Nicole thrust deeper inside Waverly. When she felt like Waverly was ready, Nicole inserted a second finger and resumed her relentless rhythm, reveling in the sounds of Waverly’s pleasure resounding in the whole bathroom.

“Oh God, don’t stop! So close,” Waverly could barely whisper between whines and moans.

“I won’t. I got you, Waves!”

Deep, long strokes were replaced by faster and more powerful ones, as Nicole used her hips to increase the intensity of their passion. The sounds of her hand meeting Waverly’s core at the end of her fingers along with the grunts and moans were music to Nicole’s ear. But everything paled in comparison to Waverly’s low, but long whine as she reached her peak.

Nicole pinned her lover tight against the door to prevent Waverly from falling on the dirty bathroom floor. Shortly, the brunette came back to her senses and huffed a small chuckle, satisfied with how Nicole took care of her. The thrill of their rendezvous was still present and Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having her way with Nicole next. She gripped her shoulder as a way of telling Nicole she can stand on her own now.

Nicole pulled back enough to extract her fingers from Waverly’s core and try to even her breathing. She smiled back at Waverly and couldn’t help but feel proud of herself seeing this magnificent woman looking back at her, happy and sated. Nicole didn’t expect to feel small hands at the front of her pants, with desperation to try to undress her. The redhead gasped as she felt the friction the movements created, her shaft already hard thanks to their previous activities. Waverly’s eyes got bigger with the realization.

“Sweet Jesus,” she rasped.

Nicole gulped and made eye contact with Waverly, bashfully asking, “Wanna have a ride?”

“Most definitely,” Waverly exhaled as if the thought of stopping was ever even an option. “Put the toilet lid down.”

Nicole did as she was instructed and then sat on it, anticipating what she was about to be told next. Waverly stepped closer to her, bending over to squeeze her knees and up her thighs until she reached the pants button and zipper. Once she got that out of the way, Waverly lowered Nicole’s briefs to reveal the shaft that stood tall and proud. Nicole sighed in relief for finally getting rid of the restriction of her pants.

Waverly positioned herself in the redhead’s lap, legs on either side of Nicole’s, and her hands resting on strong shoulders for balance. She started a low grind, painting the cock with her arousal. Nicole groaned and swore at the feeling of Waverly’s cunt teasing her shamelessly. 

“Fuck! You’re so wet,” Nicole voiced in wonder. “I could easily slide in.”

Nicole’s hands landed on Waverly’s ass cheeks, softly pulling her closer and appreciating the round globes with the perfect amount of strength in her grip. Her palms traveled the whole area and came to rest on her waist; silently telling Waverly that she can’t wait much longer. The brunette used her right hand to move the cock down in order to smear it with her wetness on the other side of it as well, then stroked it a few times before lining it to her entrance.

Waverly lowered herself slowly, taking her sweet time to adjust to Nicole’s size. The shaft wasn’t girthy, but it was definitely the thickest Waverly ever had inside her. When she finally took the whole cock, Nicole groaned and had the sudden urge to pump into Waverly like a madman, but she controlled herself. Instead, she took in the vision of Waverly Earp that was now going up and down, perky breasts bouncing in her face, small moans escaping her mouth, and face scrunched up in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Nicole grunted. “You’re so beautiful! You take me so well,” Waverly whined after hearing the praise. Nicole’s hands guided her movements, intensifying the act in which they engaged. 

“Shit, just like that! Don’t stop,” Waverly moaned, crossing her arms around Nicole’s shoulder, seeking closeness. 

Sounds of their skin colliding permeated the small cubicle along with their moans and whimpers. Nicole started thrusting her hips every time Waverly lowered herself in an effort to chase the ultimate bliss impatiently.

“Harder! Stronger!” Waverly demanded.

Nicole was happy to oblige and soon she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s back with a firm grip just to stand up and start pounding into Waverly as her life depended on it. 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck!” 

Soon, she could feel Waverly’s pussy clenching her shaft, a sign that her orgasm was approaching. Waverly came silently, lips parted with her face pressed into Nicole’s neck. Nicole didn’t stop until she could feel her balls tighten and when she couldn’t control herself anymore, she put Waverly down on the toilet seat and pulled out to continue the ferocious strokes along her length until she came on Waverly’s chest. They came back to their senses shortly after.

“That was incredible,” Waverly half laughed, half sighed.

Nicole didn’t have a chance to respond upon hearing someone enter the bathroom and the door closing behind them. They stood still until the woman left and made quick work of adjusting their clothes back and cleaning themselves as much as possible. They smiled at one another and exchanged quick glances before Nicole spoke.

“Wanna get out of here?” She said in a suggestive tone and Waverly’s eyebrows shot up.

“Lead the way!”

  
______________

  
Three weeks went by since that fateful night in the pub’s bathroom and everything seemed to work just fine between Nicole and Waverly. They’d interact just the same as usual -- only more confident in their touches -- and Waverly would visit Nicole from time to time to have their way with each other. The brunette would slowly spend more time with her. Gradually accepting to stay the night, then eat breakfast together, and even come up with pet names in the privacy of Nicole’s home. Each interaction came with more subjects to talk about.

Only, they never talked about being exclusive. Waverly not once mentioned them being together to anyone and she never lingered much at Nicole’s place after their rather hot activities even after she started spending the night. It was like she kept Nicole at a hand’s length even though they acted like a couple in most regards.

One afternoon, after an intense make-out session in Nicole’s office at the University, the redhead asked Waverly if she wanted to hang out after the office hours. When Waverly asked “same time at yours?” Nicole shook her head.

“No, I mean go out. On a date. With me,” Nicole said bashfully. “I realized we never had a chance to do that.”

“Nic,” Waverly sighed, looking down for a second before meeting her gaze again, starting to caress Nicole’s cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain that may come with what she was about to reveal. “I am not looking to date at the moment.”

Waverly cringed at her own words as she saw Nicole’s face fall with the revelation. Even though she thought it was obvious they weren't dating, she couldn’t deny it looked like they were together to the outside world. Still, she thought it was about time to come clean as she didn’t want to hurt the taller woman. Somehow, deep inside her heart, she wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do.

“I’m sorry. I’m just...,” Waverly shook her head with closed eyes. “Not ready right now. I like what we have, though. I want to be able to keep doing this with you,” Waverly said. “Does that work for you?”

Nicole hesitated to agree. She had her fair share of friends with benefits, but now she wasn’t sure this is what was best for her. She figured she would just have to wait a bit longer in hopes Waverly would realize that either she wants to be with her or break things off. She was almost sure Waverly felt their connection. Their chemistry was off the charts for Christ’s sake! Nicole figured she would come around. Waverly was the smartest person the biology teacher had ever met after all.

“Alright. Just a casual thing it is.”

  
______________

  
  
Two months passed and nothing changed. Actually, things did change. Her feelings for Waverly ran deeper and their bond was somehow stronger, now that they both knew they were friends. Well, friends with benefits. Waverly was more open with Nicole, telling her a few things about herself resulting in Nicole doing the same when asked. They were there for each other when things got busy and stressful at work and to top it all, they blew off steam the best way they knew how.

After grading her last paper of the semester, Nicole lied in bed and looked at the ceiling, feeling lonelier than she felt in awhile. What was she doing, really? Time was one of the most precious things and she felt like she was running out of it. Until there was a good moment to tell Waverly, she planned to date on the side. They weren’t exclusive after all. It wouldn’t hurt to keep her options open, even though it didn’t feel quite right with said feelings she had for the history teacher.

A message popped in the notification bar of Nicole’s phone as she was ready to go to sleep. _Speak of the devil…_

**Waverly:** A bunch of us are going to a club tomorrow night. It’s my sister’s, so I can secure free booze if you wanna come.

Nicole was once again reluctant to agree -- but then again, it was important to have fun once in a while.

**Nicole:** Sure. Text me the details and I’ll see you there.

The redhead locked her phone and turned onto her left side, ready to go to bed with a weird feeling about what’s about to come.

  
______________  
  


Nicole was late by half an hour because of the traffic but she didn’t mind. Everyone knew that being on time at such gatherings would only force her to make small talk which was something she absolutely despised. Once she got there, people were already a few shots in and were deep into more philosophical discussions at a table near the right corner of the club. By the looks of it, half of them - including Waverly in an incredibly sexy, short, backless dress - were on the dance floor, showing off their most graceful moves, ready to impress.

Nicole approached the table, greeted everyone, and went to get herself a drink. After she came back, she sat at the end of a comfortable sofa that surrounded the table. Beside her was the head of the biology department, Shae Pressman -- a woman with just as many qualities as Waverly -- only more serious, compared to the bubbly attitude the history teacher possessed. She started whisper-shouting in Nicole’s ear about work and personal life, and their conversation went on for some time until a certain brunette came back to the table, touching Nicole’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Hi! I’m so glad you came!”

“Hey, Waves. Having fun?”

“Plenty. Did you get something to drink?”

“I did.”

“Come with me. I’ll introduce you to my sister.”

Nicole excused herself and got up to follow Waverly. The younger woman grabbed her hand so that they wouldn’t get separated in the sea of people. Nicole raised an eyebrow and drew her head back at the gesture, but didn’t say anything. At the bar, the same woman that served her earlier did the same when she saw Waverly next to her. Waverly made the introductions and asked her sister for a few shots. Nicole downed two of them and then turned around to talk to Waverly.

“I think I’ll go back to the others at the tables,” Nicole said.

“Do you want to dance with me first?” Waverly asked in the most honeyed tone she could manage.

“I’m not the best dancer. Some other time,” the redhead excused herself before going back to the table.

Once she got there, she resumed her conversation with Shae. She had to admit that the woman was charming, intelligent, and beautiful. She noticed she moved closer to her as the time passed and leaned even closer until there was barely any space between them. Their heads were constantly turned to the side so they could hear each other and it only took a few inches for them, in case one decided to make a move. Nicole was tempted but didn’t dare to do it just yet. She wantonly drew an arm over her shoulder with a cocky smile, thinking that was enough to show her affection towards the other woman.

Shae paused after telling Nicole a funny story about a lab she did when she was tutoring an anatomy and physiology class. There was a heavy pause that left them alongside each other's faces.

“So, you and Waverly are a thing?” Shae shifted in her seat while maintaining her stance with Nicole.

“What? No…?” Nicole dismissed, trying not to be awkward.

“It’s just...,” Shae and Waverly’s eyes met. “I caught her looking our way a few times and she didn’t look at all pleased,” Shae pointed out as she put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder and dragged it to her chest while keeping her sight focused on the small brunette.

“Don’t pay her much attention,” Nicole tried to deflect. “Actually, I believe you should focus on me,” the redhead smiled and put a hand on Shae’s cheek and closed the gap between them. They kissed for a moment until Nicole felt a tap on her back and broke the connection to look in that direction. Waverly was right there with a sweet and fake smile, ready to rip someone’s head off.

“Can you please excuse us for a moment? I need to have a word with Nicole,” the history teacher said loud enough, to be heard by Shae.

Waverly didn’t wait for an answer as she grabbed Nicole’s arm as a sign to get up and follow her. Nicole complied, albeit a bit confused, and found herself dragged to what looked like the storage room. Once inside, Nicole freed herself from Waverly’s grip and eyed her carefully. 

“Waves, what are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing? I thought we had a thing going and imagine my surprise, seeing you flirt with that – with that floozy!” Waverly was fuming. 

Nicole had no idea what had gotten into her, but she could only guess that the shorter woman didn’t like the fact that she kissed Shae. Nicole matched Waverly’s anger at the realization.

“Oh, no!” Nicole’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t get to say that when we both know we are not exclusive!” Nicole said, irritation noticeable in her tone. “From where I stand it looks like you are jealous!”

“I am not jealous!” Waverly huffed, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

“Then what is the problem? We talked, you don’t want anything serious and I am tired of this. I can’t keep having you like that without actually being able to call you mine.”

“I can’t get into another relationship right now,” Waverly insisted. 

“I know. You’ve made that clear,” Nicole snapped.

“You never told me that you don’t want us to have sex anymore.” Nicole stepped back with a baffled expression.

“I’m telling you now, I crave more than a warm bed,” Nicole deflated for just a moment before resuming, “Maybe we should put a stop to our arrangement.”

Nicole looked expectantly at Waverly, her body language exemplifying that she couldn’t have her body without having her heart as well. Waverly didn’t know how to articulate what was in her mind, although she knew she had to listen to her heart instead, she was at a loss for words.

“But I want…”

That’s all that left Waverly’s mouth before wrapping her arms around her front, a battle between what she desired and what she needed taking place in front of Nicole. She cared a lot about the redhead, but that was the problem. If she let herself be vulnerable, it would be easier for Nicole to hurt her. She couldn’t let that happen. However, the thought of not being with Nicole didn’t quite sit well with her either.

Nicole was angry, but not at Waverly. She was naive enough to think, maybe Waverly will change her mind over time. That her hesitancy to be in a relationship again would just disappear at a snap of her fingers. Finding out it wasn’t that easy made her realize how stupid she was. You’d think she’d know better, being older and more experienced; but she had never found herself in this situation before.

Yes, she had been in a few relationships and experienced puerile love, the shitty fights over stupid things, and the mature and more serious ones equally, but this? She never found herself in the position of being rejected over a foolish boy-man that didn’t know how to treat a woman like Waverly. She also didn’t know that her hurt would lead to such bitterness as to provoke Waverly.

“I see what this is about. You want to have sex with me and not see someone else, but you won’t have a romantic relationship with me, knowing I want more,” Nicole laughed humorlessly. “I never thought you’d be so selfish.”

Waverly slapped Nicole with enough force that the taller woman felt a sting.

Nicole knew she deserved it for pushing Waverly’s buttons. At the same time, she couldn’t bring herself to give it another thought because she was hurt. So much that she said something she never thought about when Waverly’s name crossed her mind. She knew Waverly was selfless and a good person; only now she was angry and it didn’t apply when it came to her.

On the other hand, Waverly felt horrible for slapping Nicole. It was the first time she did something of the sort and it wasn't like her to do it. Nicole brought out her demons just as easily as she did her qualities. She was scared shitless of how well everything went with the redhead, that somehow she thought something bad was going to happen. Well, it did - Nicole flirted with another woman - but that was her fault for not coming clean from the start. She was too proud to admit it though, which made her slap Nicole thinking she wouldn’t accept her as she is.

That was a load of bull.

Waverly snapped out of her daydream when Nicole took a step closer to her, ready to say her piece. Surprisingly, Nicole’s expression was soft and her words sounded sincere, not at all angry.

“I like you, Waverly, but I’m almost thirty! I can’t keep fooling around. I want a serious relationship, and someday, a family of my own.” Nicole stood there, waiting a few moments to see if Waverly had anything to say. When she didn’t, she sighed and said, “Call me when you know what you want.”

Nicole turned around to leave but she was stopped in her tracks by Waverly’s small voice.

“I’m scared,” tears fell on Waverly’s cheeks. Nicole turned around to look Waverly in the eyes again. “I – I like you too. But I’m scared like hell of being hurt again. I have never had a healthy relationship, I never knew what that looks like, not to mention how it feels like. Then, you came into my life and I realized that you are a good person and I—'' Nicole was hugging her tightly at that point, stopping her mid-ramble. 

Waverly sniffed and took a moment to compose herself while breathing in Nicole’s scent. Nicole kissed the side of her head a few times until Waverly stopped crying. She was embarrassed by her outburst and how she treated Nicole; especially now that the biology teacher was so tender and thoughtful. Waverly broke their embrace to wipe her tears away and look at Nicole, trying to read her and hoping she didn’t blow it. Nicole’s face was unguarded and soft. Apologetic even.

“I’m sorry I called you selfish. I know you’re just hurt and that it’s hard for you to trust people now and I know I can’t undo what’s done or uncry your tears but...,” Nicole swallowed to give herself a moment to think. In the end, she voiced her request, ”all I’m asking for is time to prove to you I’m different.”

“I already know that.” Waverly breathed, relief washing over her features. “God, you are sweet, attentive, funny, and nothing like anyone I have ever been with.”

Waverly cupped both Nicole’s cheeks and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Nicole felt the mood shifting and answered Waverly’s kisses with the same passion. She wrapped her hands over Waverly’s back, pulling her flush against her body, needing to feel her as close as possible. Waverly understood, having the same need as the redhead, breaking the kiss to tell her what she desired the most at that moment.

“Take me. Make me yours,” Waverly rasped.

Waverly groaned as Nicole kissed her soundly, their minds no longer plagued by doubt. The redhead grasped Waverly’s waist possessively, turned her around, and bent her over. Waverly only had a second to put her hands on a few crates, most probably full of liquor, until she felt Nicole dragging her fingertips along the length of her back. Every single muscle twitched under each touch where her hands landed, stopping on her round ass. 

Nicole hunched up the dress and started to massage the ass cheeks with both hands. Waverly leaned into Nicole’s touch, encouraging her and silently telling her she craves more. At the sound of Waverly’s small whine, she unzipped her pants and moved them out of the way along with her briefs to grind against her wet core.

“No panties again,” Nicole groaned. “Such a dirty girl…” The redhead rested her hands on Waverly’s waist.

“Only for you, baby.” Waverly gasped at the first contact of her clit with the tip of Nicole’s cock.

“Waves—” Nicole leaned over Waverly to whisper in her ear as she thrusted her hips to tease her further. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”

“I do,” Waverly finally managed to answer. She was very distracted by Nicole’s ministrations. “I’m yours. Make me yours,” she rasped through heavy breaths.

“As you wish.” Nicole moved her hand to grab her shaft, stroke it a few times before lining it to Waverly’s center, and finally inserting it fully into her lover.

 _God,_ Nicole thought, _I will never get enough of this._

The way Waverly cried out her name, the visual of Waverly bent over for her to take, her moans, and sobs as she pounded into her, and the sounds of their skin meeting after every one of Nicole’s pushes. The ‘please to a God’ neither of them believed in often made the appearance when Waverly enjoyed it so very much that her legs would buckle. Not to mention, Waverly’s heat. _Boy._ Waverly’s silky and hot insides felt like Heaven no matter how many times they had sex.

Nicole had an unexpected thought. _From now on, we can even make love_. Who was she kidding, she was pretty sure they already did that a few times. Only now, both of them could call it that. She groaned when Waverly clenched around her length. Now was not the time for nice and slow. No, now they were fucking after a fight. 

All of a sudden her anger came back and reminded her why they were here in the first place. Nicole looked at Waverly and noticed how Waverly’s hair covered her beautiful back; an idea striking her as she thrusted into the brunette. Her right hand put the hair aside skillfully and grabbed her neck with a firm grip.

“Brace yourself, pretty girl,” Nicole warned with a growl as she kissed her back, receiving a yelp in response as her thrusts became faster.

“Fuck, yeah! Harder, baby!”

Nicole happily complied, even if her muscles burned as she plunged in and out of the shorter woman. She removed the other hand from Waverly’s waist and slapped her ass, knowing that it was part of their routine when they engaged in a rough round. The club’s loud music covered their sobs, groans, and moans as their passion led them closer and closer to their peak. Waverly’s pussy clenched around the redhead’s cock and that was a telltale sign Waverly couldn’t resist for too much longer.

“Shit,” Waverly exhaled a sharp moan as she felt Nicole’s hand sliding down her belly to find her bundle of nerves to circle it. “I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me, baby,” Nicole added a little more power with her hips in the heavy long thrusts as she continued her ministrations on Waverly’s clit. “You’re mine.”

“Yours,” the brunette cried as her orgasm came in crashing waves over her, barely able to stand. Nicole’s hands grabbed her hips once again, continuing to work towards her own climax.

“Mine,” the redhead grunted as she was getting close to coming.

Waverly orgasmed a second time thanks to Nicole’s relentless pumps and the biology teacher could feel Waverly’s pussy clenching her shaft one last time before she quickly pulled out and stroked herself until pleasure rippled hard and fast, come spurting out onto the shorter woman’s ass and lower back.

They caught their breaths shortly after. Nicole put away her cock and helped Waverly clean her junk off of her. Waverly turned around and kissed Nicole softly.

“You know,” she said between kisses, “You’d think I would be the jealous one.”, Waverly smirked, giving Nicole one last peck. “You are more territorial than me.”

“You have no idea how much it drove me crazy at the mere thought that you were seeing somebody else on the side,” Nicole confessed.

“I didn’t and I won’t,” Waverly reassured. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I’m sorry for what I said, too.”

“I’m not sorry for cockblocking you and Shae, just so we’re clear.” Waverly put on a pouty face.

“Trust me, I wished it was you.”

“Yeah? What else were you wishing to do to me?”

“Plenty of things.” Nicole pulled Waverly flush against her. “Want me to show you?”

“Yes, but not here. Let’s go to mine.”

“You mean your house?” Nicole asked incredulously. Waverly never suggested going there.

“Yes, my house. It’s about time, right?” The shorter woman smiled bashfully.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this version of our favorite pairing.  
> Your comments make my day and the feedback I am receiving helps me get better.  
> Make sure to subscribe on my profile page [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/profile) to be notified when a new story is posted.
> 
> We are living challenging times. Make sure to look out for one another and remember you're loved.  
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading:  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Peace and love!


End file.
